Anthony Hopkins
Anthony Hopkins (1937 - ) Film Deaths *''Hamlet'' (1969) [King Claudius]: Stabbed in the stomach with a poison-tipped sword then forced to drink his own poisoned wine by Nicol Williamson. *''Magic'' (1978) [Corky Withers/Fats]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by stabbing himself in the stomach; we only see him stagger into the living room afterwards. He dies while talking to his ventriloquist's dummy (and responding as the dummy as well). *''84 Charing Cross Road'' (1987) [Frank P. Doel]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified causes; we learn of his death afterwards when his family informs Anne Bancroft. *''Freejack'' (1992) [Ian McCandless]: Dies sometime before the film begins. His body is later seen when Emilio Estevez and Rene Russo discover him. He appears as a holographic image to others, and finally dies after falling to upload his mind into Emilio’s head. *''The Road to Wellville'' (1994) [Dr. John Harvey Kellogg]: Dies of a heart attack while diving into a lake; the movie freeze-frames while Bridget Fonda's narration informs us that he died in mid-air, then the action starts again to show him falling the rest of the way, followed by a shot of his body floating face-down. *''Nixon'' (1995) [Richard Milhous Nixon]: Dies (off-screen) of a stroke; his death is mentioned in the epilogue, with documentary footage of the real Nixon's funeral. *''Surviving Picasso'' (1996) [Pablo Picasso]: Dies, off-screen). (I haven't seen this myself, but from the title it's very obvious.) *''The Mask of Zorro'' (1998) [Don Diego de la Vega/Zorro]: Shot to death by Stuart Wilson; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Antonio Banderas and Catherine Zeta-Jones. *''Meet Joe Black (1998)'' [William Parrish]: Dies of a heart condition; his death is depicted by showing him walking off with the personification of Death (Brad Pitt). *''Titus ''(1999) [Titus Andronicus]: Stabbed in the chest with a candelabra by Alan Cumming. *''The Human Stain'' (2003) [Coleman Silk]: Killed in a car accident along with Nicole Kidman when Ed Harris runs their car off the road. *''Proof (2005)'' [Robert]: Dies of a terminal illness shortly before the story begins; he appears only in flashbacks and in Gwyneth Paltrow's dream sequences. *''All the King's Men'' (2006) [Judge Irwin]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself. His body is shown afterwards covered in a bodybag being carried out on a stretcher. *''Beowulf'' (2007; animated) [Hrothgar]: Commits suicide by jumping from the castle balcony, after talking to Beowulf (voiced by Ray Winstone). *''The Wolfman ''(2010) [Sir John Talbot]: Decapitated by his son (Benicio Del Toro) at the end of a fight while they're both in their werewolf forms, on top of Anthony having been knocked into the fireplace and badly burned during the struggle. His severed head reverts to its human form afterwards. *''Hitchcock'' (2012) [Alfred Hitchcock]: Dies of renal failure, his death is mentioned on the end text. *''RED 2 ''(2013) [Dr. Edward Bailey]: Killed in an explosion after being trapped by his Nightshade suitcase nuclear bomb detonates aboard Byung-hun Lee's jet, after Bruce Willis secretly smuggles it onboard. (Played for action comic effect). *''Noah'' (2014) [Methuselah]: Drowns (off-screen), along with most everyone else on Earth, when the great flood arrives after he chooses to stay behind. *''Kidnapping Mr. Heineken '(Kidnapping Freddy Heineken) '''(2015) [Freddy Heineken]: Dies (off-screen) many years after the events of the film; his death is mentioned in the closing text. *''Solace'' (2015) [John Clancy]: Shot in the head by Joshua Close as he walks out of a car; this turns out to be a vision in Anthony's mind, which is averted when he exits the car in the opposite direction. *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) [Odin]: Disintegrates into the air after his powers weaken from being on Earth, with his sons (Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston) at his side; he later appears in visions to Chris. *''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017) [Sir Edmund Burton]: Mortally wounded in an explosion after Megatron (Frank Welker) fires a blast at him; he dies by Cogman (voiced by Jim Carter)'s side. TV Deaths *''Biography: Danton'' (1970) [Georges Jacques Danton]: Presumably executed by the guillotine. (I haven't seen this movie, so I don't know whether it actually depicts Danton's execution or whether it ends before his death.) *''The Lindbergh Kidnapping Case'' (1976 TV) [Bruno Richard Hauptmann]: Executed by the electric chair. (Again, I don't know whether the movie ends before or after the execution.) *''The Bunker'' (1981 TV) [Adolf Hitler]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the bunker. *''Othello'' (1981 TV) [Othello]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story.) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1982 TV) [Quasimodo]: Falls to his death from the tower of Notre Dame. (I haven't seen this version, but got the information from an IMDB review.) *''Guilty Conscience'' (1985 TV) [Arthur Jamison]: Shot in the back by Blythe Danner as Anthony is climbing the staircase. *''Mussolini and I'' (1985 TV) [Galeazzo Ciano]: Executed by firing squad. *''The Dresser'' (2015 TV Movie) [Sir]: Dies of an unspecified illness (on top of old age) in his dressing room after the evening's performance while talking to Ian McKellen. *''Westworld: The Bicameral Mind (2016)'' [Dr. Robert Ford]: Shot in the back of the head by Evan Rachel Wood while he's giving a speech. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Petronella Barker. *Ex-Mr. Stella Arroyave. *Father of Abigail Hopkins. Gallery Talbot's death.png|Anthony Hopkins' severed head (prop) in The Wolfman Bailey's_death.png|The nuclear bomb explosion that kills Anthony Hopkins in RED 2 Hopkins, Anthony Hopkins, Anthony Hopkins, Anthony Hopkins, Anthony Hopkins, Anthony Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Christian Category:Performers with disabilities Hopkins, Anthony Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Stage Actors Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Romance Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:People of English descent Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died while playing Adolf Hitler Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:People who died in Thor Films Category:Method Actors Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Madden Movies Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Religion Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in Julie Taymor Movies Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in Taika Waititi Movies Category:Animation Stars